Mi estrella
by Antonella-Cullen
Summary: Bella y Edward salen en una noche con Rosalie , Jasper , Emmett y Alice a dar una vuelta por el vecindario . Miran las estrellas unos minutos y se dan cuenta que tienen una gran coincidencia , ¿que pasara? Soy nueva, por favor no me maten !


Estaba en mi casa mirando la televisión, con Alice , mi hermana y Rosalie , mi mejor como las 9 de la noche un momento escucho el ruido de la puerta, alguien llego.

-Bella, ya llegue.-Era la voz de Jasper , mi hermano.

-Hola Jas, ¿Cómo estas?-pregunté.

-Bien , aquí con Emmett y Edward- me respondio é, ¿Tenia que venir Edward?.Edward es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y Emmett su 2º mejor me gusto Edward, y yo me llevaba muy bien con el, siempre he tenido mucha mas confianza con él que con pronto Edward se sento a mi lado y me miro a la cara.

-Hola Bells , ¿Cómo estas?- me dijo el con su voz aterciopelada.

-Bien , ¿Y tú Ed?- le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Bien , ¿Qué haces?- me contestó.

-Miraba un poco de televisión pero no hay nada estoy aburriendo mucho.Y Alice y Rose hablan de chicos, como se rio entre dientes y me dijo:

-Hey Bella, nunca me habia dado cuenta de lo bonita que es tu sonrisa-

-Oh, gracias Ed- le respondi sonrojada.

-De nada , oye Bellie… yo queria saber si tu… bueno pues…-

-¿Qué pasa Ed?-

-Pues yo quiero saber si… tu tienes… novio- me dijo el con timidez.

-Ah, eso , pues… no- le respondi con mi mirada intranquila.

-Oh , gracias.-me dijo el con una sonrisa.

-¿Por que quieres saber?- pregunte atonita.

-Solo curiosidad- respondio el con voz seductora.

-Ah, y ¿Qué harán ahora tu, Emmett y Jas?

-Pues iremos a dar una vuelta por ahí, ¿Quieres venir?, si quieres pueden venir Alice y Rosalie, si quieres…-

-¡Claro! , antes de estar aquí aburriendome- chillé.Entonces giré mi cara y grité:

-Chicas, ¿Quieren ir a dar una vuelta con los chicos?-

-Si , ya vamos Bellie-respondio Alice con su voz fina.

Creo que esto iva a poner contentos a Jas y Emm, por que a Emmett siempre le ha gustado Alice, y a Jas le gusta que se emocionaran.

Alice y Rose salieron de mi habitación. Alice estaba con un vestido azul y un lazo en el pelo. Ella a cualquier lugar que saliera se arreglaba. Pero claro que Rose la dejaba atrás, ella es muy femenina , tenia un vestido blanco con detalles rojos y un moño en su pelo rubio.

-¿Estan listas chicas?- pregunto Emm.

-Claro , vamos cuando ustedes quieran- le respondio Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Edward se paro al lado mio, me miro , luego miro para abajo y entrelazo su mano con la mia.

-¿Me quieres ,Bella?- me pregunto el mirandome fijamente a los ojos.

-Más de lo que te imaginas – le dije respondiendole con una sonrisa.

Todos salimos por la puerta y fuimos a la plaza que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de mi iva mirandolo a Edward y el me miraba a mi.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto Bells?- me pregunto.

-No lo se, pero te dire una cosa, amo tus ojos verdes y tu pelo cobrizo- le dije.

-Pues yo tambien amo tus ojos chocolate y tu hermoso pelo lacio-

-Gracias Ed-

-De nada Bellie-

Cuando llegamos a la plaza todos estabamos de la y Rose iban hablando tranquilos.Y Alice y Emmett tambien hablaban muy me habia dado cuenta antes pero el cielo era un azul oscuro y habia muchas estrellas.

En un momento Edward se detuvo y yo hacia el cielo y me dijo:

-Bella, ¿Sabes que todos tenemos una estrella?- me pregunto sin sacar la mirada del cielo.

-Pues no , no sabia-

-Busca una estrella y dime cual es la que mas te gusta-

Empeze a mirar el cielo animadamente para ver cual era la que más me quede mirando una estrella un poco amarillenta, estaba debajo de las tres marias.

-Esa- le dije y le señale con el dedo la estrella.

-¿Esa te gusta?¿Enserio?- me dijo él un poco sorprendido.

-Si , ¿Qué tiene?, ¿Es mala?-le pregunté impaciente.

-No , al contrario…- me dijo el esbosando una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

-¿Qué tiene esa estrella?-

-Tambien es mi estrella favorita-me dijo el mientras volvia a mirarme a mi.

-Es muy bella-

-Como tú-

Me sonrojé.

-Bella,yo … te amo –me dijo él.

-Yo tambien – le dije mirandolo fijamente.

Él empeso a acercarse a mi cara lentamente y cerró los ojos mi boca y la de él estaban a 3 centimetros de distancia yo cerre mis ojos y acerqué mis labios labios chocaron y comensamos un beso lento , tierno y apasionado , nuestras labios encajaban como dos piesas de un momento perfecto, nada podia irrumpir ese el beso termino yo giré mi cabeza para ver que estaba pasando a nuestros alrededores y Ed hiso lo mismo.

Todos nos estaban mirando,ellos aplaudieron y nosotros nos miramos y nos reimos al mismo y Jas se miraron y nos imitaron , se dieron un beso largo y lento y Alice y Emmett nos miramos y volvimos a besarnos.

-Eres todo Bella, mi vida , te amo- me dijo apoyando su cabeza contra la mia.

-Tu tambien eres todo, siempre me has gustado , te amo-


End file.
